Karakuri
Karakuri (カラクリ karakuri, Mechanical in Japanese) is an archetype of EARTH Machine-Type Monsters appearing in the booster pack Starstrike Blast. Appearance The Karakuri monsters resemble mechanized puppets or automata from Japan from the 17th century to 19th century. The word "karakuri" means a "mechanical device to tease, trick, or take a person by surprise". Like wind-up toys, they could only move in a predetermined pattern - this is reflected by the cards' effects, as they do not have a choice whether to attack or defend. Most of them have names that are made up of Japanese numerals, often the Japanese daiji (大字) or Formal numbers are used. Notice that the first 2 numbers in their names when multiplied together get the last number. The readings of some of the Karakuris' names also have English meanings relating to their role (Ninja, Muso, etc). For example, Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick" can be pronounced as 'quick'. Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 “Shinkuro” can be pronounced as 'Synchro' and Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" can be pronounced as 'Hyper'. Gameplay Most Karakuri monsters, with the exception of the Synchro monsters, must attack if able and when attacked, change to Defense Position (The Karakuri released in Storm of Ragnarok simply change position). The Karakuri monsters do not always have high ATK or DEF, but have a very unique strategy based on changing the battle positions of monsters. Many Karakuri support cards are triggered when attacked, destroyed or shifted to Defense Position, and they generally play defensively, countering the opponent's moves. Other cards have the ability to change positions of cards on the field, draw cards, destroy cards, or search out other Karakuris. Due to most Karakuri going to Defense Position when attacked, piercing effects usually work well against them. Karakuri can be used with Machine support cards like Machina Fortress, as well as cards like Machine Assembly Line and Solidarity to increase the ATK of Karakuri monsters. Their DEF can be boosted by Stronghold Guardian or Golden Gearbox. Their "attack if possible" effects can also be negated by cards like Omega Goggles and Ekibyo Drakmord. Because all Karakuri are EARTH attribute, they can be used with Naturia Synchro Monsters. The Malefic monsters are also an option with Karakuri Showdown Castle. Recommended cards Monsters * Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 “Nisamu” * Karakuri Guard mdl 313 “Saizan” * Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 “Ninishi” * Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 “Sazank” * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” * Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 “Inashichi” * Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 “Shinkuro” * Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick" * Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" * Cyber Dragon * Machina Gearframe * Machina Fortress Spells * Karakuri Showdown Castle * Karakuri Anatomy * Karakuri Cash Cache * Golden Gearbox * Machine Duplication * Machine Assembly Line * Pot of Avarice * Limiter Removal * Book of Moon * Karakuri’s Big Reckless Traps * Karakuri Klock * Karakuri Trick House * Mirror Force * Dimensional Prison * Labyrinth of Nightmare (card) Extra Deck * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Naturia Landoise * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Scrap Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Machine Duplication Karakuri OTK Example: *Special Summon Cyber Dragon *Normal Summon Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” *Use Machine Duplication with Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi”. You will have 3 Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” face-up on your field *Tuning Cyber Dragon and the 1st Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” to get Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" *Activate Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"'s effect to Special Summon Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" from your deck *Tuning Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" and the 2nd Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” to get the 1st Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” *Activate Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”'s effect to Special Summon the 2nd Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" from your deck *Tuning the 2nd Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" and the 3rd Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” to get the 2nd Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” *Activate Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”'s effect to Special Summon the 3rd Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" from your deck *You will have 1 Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido", 2 Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” and 1 Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" for your OTK (2800+2600+2600+2100=10100) This OTK also works well with Black Salvo to summon Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive (to draw more cards for this OTK). Then do the same and at the end you will control 3 Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” and 1 Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" (since you can change the battle position with your Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” it will probably be an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 “Shinkuro” * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” * Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” * Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 “Nisamu” * Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 “Inashichi” * Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" Spells * Machine Duplication * Limiter Removal * Double Summon * Karakuri Anatomy Traps * Karakuri Trick House * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Trap Stun * Dark Bribe * Karakuri Klock Extra Deck * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" Trivia * The Karakuri debut in Starstrike Blast seems to be very equivalent to the Scrap debut in Duelist Revolution. Their Synchro Monster is an Ultra and Ultimate Rare (Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”), one of their monsters and support cards is a Super Rare (Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 “Sazank” and Karakuri Klock), and the rest are Common and Rare. * The "mdl" in their English names is an abbreviation of "Model", i.e. Karakuri Merchant Model #177 "Inashichi" is Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 “Inashichi”. Category:Archetypes